


At Least its for a Good Cause

by golden_theo



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, hate date, its hilarious, not yet together, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_theo/pseuds/golden_theo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An event is being held for the Youth Law Center, and it just so happens that these two enemies are both headed to the same restaurant to attend it. Not only that, but agent and villain have been assigned to sit in the same booth. Or the one that's about a hate-date where there's a lot of bickering, villain kinda causes a scene, and the evening is more pleasant than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Surprise

Agent straightened his bow-tie and brushed his hands down the front of his suit jacket as he walked up to the large glass doors, glowing from the lights of the extravagant  restaurant on the inside. The muffled sounds of a hundred voices talking over one another and the clinking of plates and silverware became suddenly clearer and much louder as the doors were opened for him by two servers. He nodded at them, paid his entry fee to the man behind the front counter, and started to be lead towards his assigned seat. While he walked he observed the glistening room around him, waving and smiling politely to people he vaguely knew. 

The server that was leading him finally came to a stop and motioned his white gloved hand toward the booth, agent nodded to him with a silent "thank you," and sat down, soon realizing he wasn't the only one  there. Across from him someone had their menu up, covering their face so he could not see who it was, but Agent decided to make polite conversation anyways. 

"They certainly chose a nice restaurant for tonight's event, don't you think?"  he says, just loud enough so that he can be heard clearly over the bustle of the hungry people and the waiters. 

"Definitely," the voice came from behind the menu. 

Agent froze, and it seemed the mystery person across from him had froze as well. He recognized that voice, but it _couldn't_ be, could it? Agent stared intently at the person across from him, who after a moment, finally began to slowly lower the menu from their face. Slowly, slowly, until finally...

_"You?"_   Agent starts, the emotions in his face turning from confusion, to anger, to disbelief in a matter of seconds. "What are _you_ doing here, Gold nose?" 

The man agent had called "Gold nose," but who is more commonly known as Villain, scoffed at him and should his head in frustration. 

"Of all the people I could have been be seated with it had to be Mr. 'I put way too much product in my hair' agent." 

Agent stared at him threateningly, "At least I have hair." 

Villain leans aggressively forward, "Oh, you little-"

"Listen, Villain," the agent begins, putting his hand up to silence him, "I was hoping to have a nice night tonight supporting something for the good of the people, and I don't appreciate that you've only come here to blow up the building." 

"For your information, nice guy, I'm here to support the charity too. I think _you're_ only here because you have to keep up a good reputation." 

Agent laughs in frustration and shakes his head, "I _cannot_ believe this." 

"Neither can I," Villain mutters. 

For a second, nothing else happens, until the two of them realize they're sitting in the exact same, angry position. Arms and legs crossed, looking gloomily out into the space of the restaurant around them (not to mention their feet are just barely touching under the table). They both awkwardly clear their throats, shifting themselves in their seats, before settling back down in silence again to wait for someone to take their orders. 


	2. Standing Up

_Where is that god damn waiter?  I'm not sure how much longer I can take this awkward silence._

For the past fifteen minutes, Agent had been staring at his golden cuff links, trying to keep himself preoccupied. What else was he supposed to do? Make small talk with his arch-nemesis? He would prefer not to. Besides, what would they even talk about? _Hey Gold nose, got any new world destroying weapon plans? Or maybe you've downgraded to just taking over the tri-state area? Have you ever thought about changing the look of your mask? How about Cheetah print?_ The image of Villain having a cheetah print nose instead of a gold one made Agent smile to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the slightly irritated voice of his table mate.

 

"What are _you_ grinning about?" Villain asked, eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion... or maybe it was curiosity? 

 

Agent quickly composed himself, searching his mind for a comeback that didn't involve telling Villain he was thinking about him in a cheetah print nose. "I was just thinking about all the times I foiled your plans for a brand new super weapon or something equally ridiculous. You should see the look on your face!" 

 

"O-oh okay, yeah. I get it." There was a pause, and then a sigh, "I'm a terrible super villain." 

 

Agent had been taking interest in staring at the people around them, but the tone of something like disappointment or sadness in the other mans voice made him face back. Villain looked down, avoiding eye contact, as if he thought they would betray him and share emotions that he did not want to reveal. He was very good at keeping a straight face, but Agent was even better at reading people. Realizing that he had actually taken offense to this comment, Agent felt his heart drop. Part of him questioned why he even felt bad for his enemy, but another part of him, the louder part, told him he _had_ to fix this. 

 

In a low voice, he said, "Well, Its not that you're a bad Villain." 

 

The other looked at him questioningly. "Oh?"

 

"No, not at all... its just that I'm too good an spy." Agent ended with a self praising remark. Typical. 

 

Now, both men smiled and laughed softly, as if they had just shared an inside joke that they've had between them for years. The laughter slid into a comfortable silence, and Agent found himself much more relaxed than before. It could possibly be that he was starting to enjoy himself. 

 

                                                                                                                                * * *

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence again, simply feeling each others presence and listening to the sounds around them. Agent decided to take a look at the dining hall surrounding them again, and he saw its snow white table clothes, and glasses which sparkled with the light of chandeliers as they were picked up with gloved hands. But he soon noticed something else; some other guests were staring at them, either discreetly or not so discreetly. Many looked confused, others angry, and some even looked frightened. Now Agent realized that they weren't staring at both of them...

 

They were staring at Villain.

 

Villain hadn't actually noticed this yet, but now Agent had gone onto high-alert mode, sitting up straight, watching the room carefully for any threats that may appear. _But I'm not in danger,_ Agent wondered to himself, _so why am I reacting this way?_

Of course, It only took one look at his face for Villain to know that something was wrong. And he was just about to ask, but before he could, a threatening figure in police uniform came to stand next to their booth. And as Villain looked up at the man, he simultaneously noticed that the room had hushed slightly, and that all eyes were on him. Defensively, he sat up straight and clasped in hands on the table in front of him. 

 

Agent was the first to speak, "Is there a problem, Officer?"

 

The Officer's voice was deep and threatening, "Yes. We're going to have to ask you to leave." He turned towards the shorter man as he said this.

 

Villain's eyes widened, then his expression went from anger, to sadness. To Agent's surprise, he did not argue or yell, he did not even speak except to say, "Fine." Slowly, he started to stand up. 

"No, no, no, hang on a second." Agent interrupted, "Gold nose, sit back down."

Villain looked at him, confused, "Agent, what are you-" 

"Sir, why can't this man be here. He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Not yet he hasn't."

Agent stands to face the police officer. "Not yet? What are you implying?"

"Have you forgotten, Bowtie? He's a villain." 

"And that means you can just assume he's definitely going to do something evil?"

" _Yes_."

 

Agent wanted to scream, _that's ridiculous, that's prejudiced! You have no right to do this!_ But he knew if he went to far defending Villain, they would assume that they're working together and they could both be kicked out. Or worse, he could loose his job. He had to play the hero. 

 

"Your concern is appreciated, Officer, but I can watch over gold nose here just fine."

"He's making the other guests nervous."

He raises his voice just enough so others can hear him. "Well tell them, _he_ is not going to do anything, not as long as I'm around. You see, he's scared of me." 

 

Villain, who had been watching the scene intently, now rolled his eyes. The officer seemed doubtful, but nodded his head. "Aright, but if he does anything close to suspicious, he _will_ be kicked out of here." 

 

Agent put a firm hand on the officer's shoulder, "You can trust me, sir. I'll be watching him at all times." 

He looked from Agent to Villain, shook his head, and then walked away, leaving the two men to themselves. 

 

Villain waited for Agent to sit down before he started talking. "You'll be watching me at all times, eh?" 

 

Now it was Agent's turn to roll his eyes, "I was just playing the part. Doing what I needed to do so they would let you stay."

 

There was a silence when Villain thought for a second, and then said, "Why _did_ you defend me?"

 

"What?"

"Why did you defend me? I got the impression that you didn't want me here in the first place."

 

Agent began to speak, but stopped himself. He definitely couldn't tell Villain that he actually did want him here, and was enjoying his company. So instead, he would have to lie, at least partially. 

 

"You might be my nemesis, Goldie, but I still stand for equality and fairness. They were going to kick you out just because you're a villain. That's not very just if you ask me."

"Hm. Well... Thank you." 

 

At this point, they looked at each other, brown locked with blue, and their eyes revealed to each other things neither man would dare to say out loud. This gaze held for no longer than a moment, and soon they both sat back into their seats as if it hadn't happened. And while they may not yet understand what this moment meant, it would stick in their minds for the rest of the night, or even the rest of the week. 


End file.
